1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a storage medium storing a master boot record, a computer system having the same, and a booting method of the computer system, and more particularly to a storage medium storing a master boot record that contains a plurality of operating systems, a computer system having the same, and a booting method of the computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a hard disk drive of a computer system (such as a personal computer, a laptop computer, a workstation, a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant, etc.) has memory addresses from a zero address to a last address, and includes one or more cylinders and a master boot record (MBR). The master boot record occupies one sector of the hard disk drive, and informs the computer system of a booting method and sector allocation with regard to each file. Furthermore, a user may add another operating system to the current operating system or add an application to the master boot record or a certain sector of the hard disk drive to use various applications such as a security solution, a recovery solution, etc. With the solution providing additional operations, the solution's own master boot record may be required.
If the master boot record for the existing operating system is different from that of a solution desired to be used, a user cannot use the solution. For example, if WINDOWS VISTA is employed as the operating system, a security program (i.e., BIT LOCKER) supported by WINDOWS VISTA is under control of the master boot record for WINDOWS VISTA only. In this case, a solution using master boot records other than the master boot record for the exclusive use of WINDOWS VISTA cannot be used together with the BIT LOCKER.